I will be there for you
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Une enquête difficile, des sentiments trop forts... Jisbon. Attention sortez les mouchoirs.


_**Salut à tous, comme je viens de finir ma fic, j'ai décidé de vous poster ce petit OS, j'espère que vous aimerez. Il n'est pas très long et personnellement je ne suis pas super contente de mon travail, mais c'est à vous d'en juger.**_

_**Sans plus attendre, le voici, sortez les mouchoirs…**_

_**.**_

.

.

.

.

La dernière enquête avait été très difficile pour Jane et les autres, surtout Lisbon. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur son travail. Et pour cause, l'homme qu'ils avaient arrêté était coupable du meurtre de sa fille et de ses fils, trois pour être exacte. Il avait trop bu, une fois de plus et lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, il avait passé ses nerfs sur ses enfants. Sa filles avait voulu s'interposer entre lui et ses frères mais ,étant bien trop jeune et petite, ce fut elle qui mourut en premier. L'homme s'en était alors prit aux plus jeunes.

Lors de son arrestation, il n'avait émit aucune protestation et s'était laissé faire en pleurant.

Pour Lisbon, voir cet homme lui avait rappelé son enfance et ce qu'elle et ses frères aurait pu vivre si son père ne s'était pas tué dans un accident de voiture.

A présent, tous étaient partis, sauf Lisbon et Jane bien sure. Chaque soir il avait prit l'habitude d'attendre sa patronne. Il aimait beaucoup l'observer discrètement lorsqu'elle tapait ses rapports ou tout simplement la raccompagner jusqu'à sa voiture.

Il avait bien remarqué que ce soir-là, Lisbon ne voulait pas vraiment rentrer chez elle. Comment lui en vouloir. Lui-même avait souffert lorsque l'homme avait avoué sa culpabilité. Comment pouvait-on tuer ses propres enfants?

Et c'est lorsqu'il regarda Lisbon, si triste seule dans son bureau qu'il réalisa. Elle avait vécu quelque chose de similaire dans son enfance, c'était donc pour ça qu'elle était différente depuis le début de l'enquête.

Jane s'en voulut de ne pas s'en être rendu compte avant. Comme d'habitude, il avait du mal à lire en elle. Et cela durait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

Quelque chose avait changé entre eux, mais quoi?

.

.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas aperçu que Lisbon était partie sans même lui dire au revoir. Il en fut quelque peu attristé. Jamais elle n'agissait ainsi. Elle devait vraiment être triste et déboussolée pour en oublier son insupportable consultant.

Il se leva donc et courut aussi vite qu'il le put jusqu'au parking pour la rejoindre et lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. Il voulait au moins qu'elle sache qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui si jamais le besoin se faisait sentir. Mais il arriva hélas juste au moment où elle démarrait sa voiture. Prit d'un doute, le mentaliste décida de la suivre, juste pour être sure qu'elle ne ferait pas de bêtise.

Mais la jeune femme avait prit beaucoup d'avance sur lui, et il la perdit de vu sur le périphérique. Il roula encore plusieurs minute avant de voir son véhicule garé sur le bas côté, non loin de la plage.

La plage, un bon endroit pour oublier ses mauvais souvenirs, il en savait quelque chose car lui-même venait ici parfois quand la tristesse le submergeait.

Mais ce soir, le blond n'était pas là pour lui mais pour une personne chère à son cœur, une personne qui avait besoin de soutien et qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber.

Il se gara donc juste derrière la SUV de sa patronne et partit à sa recherche.

Qu'allait-elle penser en le voyant? Et bien tout simplement que le grand Patrick Jane, en plus d'être fatiguant et casse-pieds, était aussi curieux et qu'il s'était reconvertie dans la surveillance et la filature de sa patronne. Chose qu'il ne démentirait pas. Pas ce soir en tout cas.

Mais en arrivant, il ne vit personne. La plage était déserte, pas âme qui vive.

La lune était pleine et lui permettait ainsi de voir loin devant lui, mais il ne vit la jeune femme nulle part. Il marcha encore un peu, se disant qu'elle devait être plus loin, mais il se rendit vite à l'évidence qu'elle n'était pas sur la plage. Il se décida alors à aller voir le long des rochers. Peut-être était-elle tranquillement installée, en pleine réflexion, se laissant bercer par le remous des vagues et la légère brise du soir. Mis là non plus, pas de Lisbon.

Il allait faire demi tour lorsqu'il aperçu une silhouette plus loin, au bout de la digue. Et là, son cœur s'emballa. C'était bien Lisbon, les pieds nus, les cheveux au vent et les bras écartés, comme si elle voulait s'envoler. Il fit demi-tour pour la rejoindre mais il la vit faire un pas en avant. Il accéléra en hurlant son nom.

.

_ Lisbon, Lisbon ne faites pas ça, Lisbon…..

.

La jeune femme se retourna, laissant voir un visage fatigué et ravagé par la tristesse. Elle lui sourit puis se retourna, faisant face à l'océan.

Jane redoubla se foulées, mais il ne put arrivé avant qu'elle ne saute dans l'eau glacée. Il arriva au bout de la digue et, sans réfléchir, sauta à son tour.

Il la chercha longtemps dans l'eau, ne voulant pas abandonner avant de l'avoir retrouvée. Il ne supporterait pas de la perdre, comme il avait perdu sa famille. Il remonta à la surface pour reprendre son souffle puis replongea.

Il chercha, encore et encore, ne voulant pas que son pire cauchemar se réalise. Il allait sortir de l'eau lorsqu'il la vit, un peu plus loin, le corps déplacé par le remous des vagues. Il nagea le plus vite possible jusqu'à elle et l'attrapa par la taille. Il la serra contre lui et remonta à la surface. Il retourna ensuite vers la plage, tirant derrière lui la jeune femme. Elle était inconsciente et il ne savait pas si son cœur battait toujours ou pas. Il n'avait pas le temps de vérifier. Il devait avant tout la sortir de l'eau.

Le couple arriva sur la plage et Jane tira Lisbon hors de l'eau difficilement. Il était aussi gelé qu'elle mis il s'en fichait. Tous ce qui comptait été Lisbon. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, elle ne devait pas, il fallait qu'il la ramène. Il savait bien qu'il ne survivrait pas à la perte de cette femme qui lui avait permis de s'ouvrir de nouveau au monde et à l'amour. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui faire part d'une chose importante pour lui, et pour elle par la même occasion.

.

Le consultant se pencha au-dessus de la jeune femme qui ne respirait plus. IL commença alors un bouche à bouche durant lequel il se mit à prier qu'elle revienne. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes d'acharnement, il stoppa et s'assit à côté d'elle. Ca ne servait plus à rien, Lisbon était restée trop longtemps dans l'eau. Il la prit donc dans ses bras et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Il venait de perdre la troisième femme la plus importante de sa vie.

.

Mais, alors qu'il croyait que la fin était arrivée, la jeune femme se mit à tousser contre lui, puis à trembler. Il se recula et l'observa, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Lisbon leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit. Jane sentit son cœur se remettre à battre et sans laisser le temps à la jeune femme de faire quoi que ce soit, il fondit sur ses lèvres froides et tremblantes. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que le manque d'aire se fasse sentir.

.

_ Je….. Je suis….. Désolée….Jane.

_ Non Lisbon. Je ne vous en veux pas.

_ Je…. Je….ne … suppor…

_ Ne dites, rien vous êtes gelée. Je vais vous ramener chez vous.

.

.

Sans un mots de plus, l'homme prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à sa voiture. Il l'installa puis prit place en face du volant. Il roula vite car il voyait bien que Lisbon tremblait des pieds à la tête.

Il arriva chez elle et la porta de nouveau. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement de la jeune agent et Jane la déposa sur le sofa, puis il alla lui chercher une couverture. Il revint et enveloppa sa patronne dedans. Lisbon lui sourit mais elle se sentait mal d'avoir agi de la sorte. Devant Jane en plus.

Jane de son côté voyait bien que Lisbon se sentait mal, mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Lui-même avait bien souvent pensé à faire ça au début, juste après la mort de sa famille. Il la comprenait.

.

.

_ Jane, je m'excuse.

_ Lisbon, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Vous étiez triste et ne saviez plus quoi faire, je peux comprendre.

_ Je ne supportais plus tout ça, et de voir cet homme tuer ses enfants….. Ça aurait pût m'arriver à moi aussi mais…..

.

.

Elle se mit à pleurer et Jane la prit dans ses bras. Lisbon pleura sur son épaule un moment puis finit par se calmer. Lorsqu'elle cessa de pleurer, Jane lui releva le visage. Il la contempla un moment puis se rapprocha d'elle. Leur visage n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un d l'autre. Ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre et leur cœur battre à l'unisson. Lisbon posa une main sur la joue de son consultant et réduit la distance entre eux en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme qui répondit au baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément puis se séparèrent mais restèrent front contre front.

.

_ Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareil.

_ Promis.

_ Je t'aime trop pour te laisser mourir.

_ Jane… je…..

_ Ne dis rien, je voulais juste que tu le sache.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, plus tendrement cette fois. Puis ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils avaient eu très peur ce soir mais ils savaient à présent qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls, qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre.

C'est comme ça que le couple Jane Lisbon se forma, à cause d'une enquête. Ils vécurent ensemble le reste de leur vie. Ce n'était pas toujours rose, il leur arrivaient encore de se disputer à cause du comportement de Jane mais ils savaient que le soir ils allaient se retrouver et se réconcilier.

La vie leur avait enfin donner la chance d'être heureux.

FIN….


End file.
